Randomness Ensures
by The Other
Summary: Like the title said, completely Random. It was written with jesso.jesso. Please read. Rated M for swearing and maybe a little more.


_A/N: Hahah, crossover! Please R&R. i wrote this with jesso.jesso. Read her work._

_Disclaimer: She's Jaydee and I'm Bridget, we own ourselves. (duh) However, we don't own Lost or it's characters, Lion King and it's characters, Doctor Who and it's characters or the annoying Gummy Bear._

Bridget and Jaydee burst through the school doors with many other kids, just as the bell rang. "HOLIDAYS HERE WE COME!!"

Bridget and Jaydee were walking past a drain when they heard a yell. "I'm a gummy bear; oh I'm a gummy bear-"

"Oh, man I hate that song, it's like so old now," whined Bridget.

"Yeah, probably coming from some loser's mobile phone," agreed Jaydee.

"Hey, what you talking about? I'm not old!" the same voice said and Bridget and Jaydee stopped dead.

"Who said that?" Bridget asked.

"Down here losers!" the voice said and they looked down at the drain they were standing on. Bridget squinted through the veil of darkness that was covering the strangers face.

"What's that on its head?" asked Jaydee.

"It's an antenna!" bellowed Bridget, though she wasn't certain. "They're trying to sell us that _stupid _song! $5 a second, what a scam!"

And with that both girls stormed off; disgusted with the lengths Jamster would go to, just to sell some teenagers an irritating ring tone.

It jumped out of the drain and snarled. "I'll teach them to mess with a gummy bear..." it said, glaring hard.

Suddenly Bridget and Jaydee stopped again, a weird feeling in their stomachs.

"What's going o-" Bridget started but they were suddenly flung sideways into a hole and they fell...a very long way.

"Come one Freckles are ya chicken or something?"

Kate stood behind the thick alignment of shrubs. "No," she called back. Again, she scanned the horizon for any sign of Jack. Jack catching Sawyer and Kate skinny dipping simply wasn't an option. Kate was about to take off her shirt when she heard a rustling of leaves nearby. She walked warily towards the sound and her jaw dropped to her feet when she saw it.

There lay a small green gummy bear wearing white underpants. It squeaked and mumbled before wandering around cutely. Kate cooed and walked towards it, picking it up, "Oh, you are so cute! Yes you are, yes you are."

Bridget opened her eyes. She was surrounded by all different types of flora, but mainly large fruit trees which created a canopy about her. She heard a muffled voice not too far away yell, "Freckles?" It sounded like a man, but Bridget couldn't be sure. She approached the area, which she saw to be a lake, cautiously.

Sawyer walked into shallower water, scoping the landscape for Kate. He heard and saw the shrubs rustle before parting, revealing a young girl.

Bridget stood staring at the man before her, who was returning her greeting. He was up to his ankles in water but the rest was on display. "Howdy…" muttered Sawyer.

Bridget looked away, turning a deep shade of scarlet. She bent down, picking up his pants and throwing them to him.

"Sorry..." she mumbled, biting her bottom lip as he got out of the water to pull his jeans on.

When he did she turned around, smiling awkwardly.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked

"I don't know…" she started but Kate walked in, a tiny green gummy bear perched in her arms.

It narrowed its eyes at Bridget but then looked angelically up at Kate

"No...you can't keep it," Sawyer said automatically

Kate pouted and put the small gummy bear on the ground, patting it on the head

"I'm sorry, you can't come," she said but the little gummy bear didn't seem upset, it just wandered away happily.

"I'm Bridget," Bridget told them and the other two introduced themselves,

"This doesn't look familiar," Kate stated after they started walking for a little while.

Sawyer stopped and looked around

"You're right." he said.

Suddenly they heard a whooshing sound and they ran to where it came from. There was a giant telephone box, randomly sitting in the middle of a clearing...or maybe what used to be a couple of trees that were squashed.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and out stepped a tall, skinny, brown haired man who kind of looked like Bridget's old science teacher. Right behind him was a short, young girl with straight blonde hair and was clutching onto the tall man's arm. Behind her stepped a middle-aged man with short brown hair and wide grin.

Sawyer had gotten a gun out, pointing it at the strangers. The science teacher guy hadn't looked at them yet and said in a weird accent

"Barcelona!"

He then turned and saw Kate, Sawyer and Bridget. The other man pulled out his gun while the girl hid behind the science teachers arm.

"Hold on, hold on. No need to be alarmed. Jack, put down your gun," he said

"Yes sir," 'Jack said casually, lowering the gun but eyeing the others carefully.

Sawyer lowered his slightly, but kept his finger on the trigger.

"Who are you?" Bridget asked

"I'm the doctor...these are my companions, Rose and Captain Jack," he said

"Seriously, what is your name?" Bridget asked

"The Doctor," he replied and Bridget looked at him oddly.

"Okay, Doctor, what are you and your friends doing here?" Sawyer asked

"Well, we were going to Barcelona...but apparently we aren't there," Rose said

"How did you get here?" Kate asked

"We used this, the TARDIS," The Doctor said, pointing to the telephone box.

"How'd you all fit in there-" Bridget started but then they heard a roar, and they all ran to see what it was.

They pushed through the trees and all of a sudden there were no more trees, just a wide savannah. They all watched in amazement when they heard another roar.

"Jay Jay!" Bridget cried, spotting Jaydee being cornered by a pack of lions.

"I'll save her!" Jack said, running down,

The Doctor and Rose followed him, and Bridget noticed the gummy bear watching them. She didn't pay much attention and ran after them.

Jack didn't hesitate and jumped onto the oldest looking lion's back. Jack groaned as he landed with a thud, but held onto the lion's red mane.

The lion growled, trying to bite Jack. He dug a knife into the lions back and jumped off, running towards Jaydee.

"You okay?" Jack asked, pointing his knife at the other lions.

Jaydee nodded slightly when a darker lion attacked, pouncing on Jack, but he had his knife out and slit the lion across the stomach and grabbed Jaydee's hand, running towards the forest again.

A lioness pounced, grabbing Jack around the legs and taking him down. The Doctor ran, grabbing Jaydee around the waist before she could stop the lion. He took her to the tree line and they looked on with horror.

The other lionesses pounced, while two others looked over at the two lions. A big baboon thing came down, starting to spread weird stuff on the lion's wounds. The lionesses started ripping Jack apart, his arms, his legs and then left him to go to their lions and cubs.

Rose had looked away and was crying, and The Doctor hadn't moved from his position, his hands firmly on Jaydee and Bridget's shoulders. A shocked expression on his face.

"Why didn't you do something!" Jaydee shrieked.

"Come here," Doctor said, pulling Rose, Jaydee and Bridget away from the savannah.

"We've figured out that we're not at Barcelona, and we've also figured that this isn't a normal island. And people who travel around in a box aren't normal either." He said, looking forward.

Bridget and Jaydee felt hands on their shoulders and they looked up, seeing Jack. They screamed in horror, backing away. Rose went up to hug him.

"I see you die all the time…every time you die a different way, and every time I can't get over it." She said.

"You came back to life…" Jaydee stuttered. "You were dead, we saw you,"

"Well, I can't die, so no worries of me ever leaving you," he said, grinning

Jaydee and Bridget stood on the Doctors side, shooting Jack an odd look every couple of minutes while they all walked back to the camp, Kate and Sawyer leading the way.

_A/N: How's that for a first chapter eh? hehehehe, please R&R_


End file.
